


this blood on my hands

by demonsLOver



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Angst, Blood Loss, Gen, Gun Wound, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy Being Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsLOver/pseuds/demonsLOver
Summary: Archaeology is her love but assassination is her skill. She has blood on her hands from what she has done. But this... this blood should never be on her hands. She would rather die.Luffy's blood should not be on her hands.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	this blood on my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just another drabble. Nakamaship. But mainly Robin feels. Yeah lots of Robin feels, the suffering kind. A little bit of Zoro feels. Maybe a one-shot.

Every breath that Luffy took blood flowed from the wound. Rubber was good for stopping bullets but when torn, it did little stopping wounds. 

“CHOPPER! _”_ She shrieked. She waited a heartbeat but their shouts and attacks stayed where they were. No one was coming. They couldn't hear her over the cannons. Luffy’s eyes glazed and weakened, she added more pressure on his neck. 

“Luffy! Luffy! Look at me!” She begged. His eyes barely focused on her, tongue heavy as a familiar darkness creeped his swarming vision. 

“Ro-bin?” He muttered quietly. There was too much blood. The amount that weaved into her fingers after bleeding through cloth frightened her. 

She couldn’t carry him as moving Luffy around would disrupt the wound and blood flow. She couldn’t carry him towards the Sick Bay as the Marines will spot them and no mercy would be taken at their weakened state. She couldn’t carry him because if the others saw him that one moment of distracted horror was all the Marines needed to kill them. 

But she could scream. 

Robin knew the world was trying to take everything she has grown to love but to see this and do nothing. “CHOPPER!” Another cannon. “ _ CHOPPER!” _

The blood soaked through the white blouse and  _ it wouldn’t stop.  _ She would give up everything. Her books, her knowledge, her life just to make the bleeding stop. Her heart choked her throat when Luffy’s head swayed and stayed there. His eyes began to dilate as his breathing slowed. 

“Rob-in?” 

“Luffy! Keep looking at me! You need to keep breathing!” Robin pleaded. She bunched the blouse painfully and applied harder pressure. Her heart sank at Nami’s orders. 

“Franky! Coup de burst!” 

“Right on it!” 

Luffy wasn’t stable. Robin held Luffy fiercely as her arms crossed in her pose against Luffy’s back. She had to let go of the wound to quickly summon hands and arms to strap them on board. 

“COUP DE BURST!” 

Sunny soared high and away from the growing swarm of the Marines. Robin could see the Navy ships become smaller, the warm liquid that trailed down over her collarbone and down her skin froze her still.  _ Aokiji could never compare.  _ Somewhere between the roaring wind and cheerful yells at their getaway, her captain slumped against her neck.

Robin’s hands were starting to shake. “Lu-Luffy?” He didn’t move. 

The landing was rough as ever, blocking any noise from the others. Robin’s eyes grew wide as she barely heard her beloved Captain’s words, her heart was starting to skip beats – _ don’t you dare leave me in this world, take me with you _ – she hoped that her heart failed. 

If it did, Robin would follow. 

He wasn’t breathing. Robin shook in alarm, she screamed her panic.  _ No, it was her denial. _

“ _ LUFFY!” _

The world has taken the one thing she could not live without. Her Captain’s words in her head, forever ringing in her ears. 

_ Thank you for loving me. _

  
  


*

Zoro felt dread the moment he heard it. It came from the back, starboard, near the Coup de Burst astern. He threw his swords on the lawn, something eating at him to hurry up. That he had to run as if his life depended on it. He ran faster than on any battlefield he fought. 

“Luffy! Luffy!  _ LUFFY!”  _

How didn’t he notice Luffy was nowhere in his range. That Luffy was not yelling loudly about their victory. That Luffy—A poison green eye devoured the scene. In a split second he forgot to breathe, a panic filled scream reminded him to move  _ now. _

“CHOPPER!” He yelled. He quickly kneels at Robin’s distressed form. She was shaking, crying, clutching Luffy with a grip that said if she let go, Luffy wouldn’t come back. 

Zoro’s eyes narrowed at the sluggish neck wound, cursing his weakness. Grabbing the bloody shirt the lay useless near the neck he bunched it, pressed as hard he could. There should never be this much blood in the first place. The smalls gasps behind him didn’t ease his anger. 

His eye zeroed-in on the shocked doctor. “Do something Chopper!” 

“Uh yeah yes!” Scared but prepared, Chopper set to work. He didn't train two years to be shaken so easily anymore. “Robin let him go.” 

The archaeologist hesitated, biting her lip, but slowly let’s Luffy go. Once applying a proper restraint, Chopper allowed Zoro to carry Luffy while he changed to Human Point. Chopper ran ahead to prepare the Sick Bay, pushing his nakama out the way. Zoro gently lifted his captain into his arms, slowly he walked to the Sick Bay. He disregarded the crew's frozen expressions.

The first-mate wondered when one day when they’ll come close, a waiting haunting day when their doctor has to make the call. 

For three years he knew what way to go. Two of those years to make sure he never lost his way again. He couldn’t remember what it was like to be lost, maybe that sensation died in Loguetown. Luffy pulled him, a force that defied storms and logic, and he let himself be taken in that gravitational direction. 

It was easy to fall to darkness with no pull.

So Zoro stayed, holding Luffy a little tighter. Hoping that he would be pulled to his captain  _ a sun that needed to attract  _ even in death. 

*

“He pushed me.”

It has been hours, all the crew members waiting outside the Sick Bay. No one said anything. They glanced at Robin, who was holding a cup of coffee in her hands but she didn’t take a drink. 

After Luffy was taken, Nami took Robin to take a shower. It was unsettling seeing her in that much blood, especially from someone that should never bleed in the first place. 

“It should have been me. It was a seastone bullet.”

“Robin…” Nami started. Robin shook her head, “I should have been more aware. I did not train for two years for Luffy to die for me.” 

“Robin-san, you can’t predict what Luffy-san will do. If this is your fault, then this is our fault as well. We are all to blame.” Brook reasoned. Wisdom and experience understanding the situation. 

“Brook is right, Robin-sis.” Franky added.

Before anyone else can say more, the door opened. Everyone held their breath, unused to this foreboding silence. Chopper pulled down his medical mask and took a deep breath, everyone went still fearing the worst.

“The carotid artery would have been pierced to pieces.” Chopper informed quietly. 

Usopp swallowed, the tears already flowing. “So Luffy?”

The doctor pulled his hat over his eyes, sniveling, “It just nicked the artery. It was the smaller blood vessels that made it hard to find the main source of the bleeding. Luffy...will be fine.” They all sighed in relief, smiling at the news. 

“He’s resting right now but we need to stop at an island soon. He suffered from blood loss, none of us have Type F.” 

Zoro emerged, exhaustion on his face. “Chopper, go rest. Usopp, you’ll take first watch then Franky. Robin will watch Luffy for now, if anything happens wake up Chopper. Nami, when it's morning set us on course.” 

Nami nodded, “As soon as it’s sunrise we’ll set sail.”

Robin stood from her seat, paused by the swordsman and closed the door behind her. 

Zoro looked at the door, he sighed and watched the stunned crew. “What are you waiting for? The rest of you get some sleep.” 

He picked up the tired doctor to the men’s quarter, “You did a good job, Chopper.” But the reindeer was already asleep in his arms.

*

“Shitty marimo giving orders.” Sanji muttered, heading to the kitchen to make snacks. 

It was another three hours since the news, Robin sat next to her captain reading a book. The thick cotton square pad that was wrapped with bandages around his neck still angered her. She knew that a thin barely visible scar would be what was left in a week or so, Chopper’s stitching was always precise. 

“Mmmm…” Robin looked at her captain, murmuring his discomfort, his brows furrowed. A pale hand appeared beneath the blanket slowly scratching the bandages. She placed her book on the small bedside table. 

“That won’t do captain.” She placed her hand on Luffy’s, reeling in the warmth. 

Bleary eyes blinked open, squinting then opening wide. She waited patiently as Luffy finally came to. “Robin?” Rough and hoarse his voice was. 

“Let me get you some water.” She leaned towards the table to get the pitcher, pouring a small amount of water to a glass. 

“Robin...are you okay?”

Robin bit her lip as she turned to look at him. The way he laid there, so pale and tired but worried. She loved this boy as her captain, loved him dearly. As he was the one to give her hope in his own simple but incredibly charming innocent way, demanding her to live or die by his side. She has seen him stabbed, drowned, shot but this was different. She cupped his cheeks with gentle hands, all the things that she could say while blinking back tears. 

_ When the world searched for my death, you said no and the world listened. It doesn’t matter how different you could become, I’ll follow without fault. The world wants you as much as I do. You’re my home. No, you don’t realize you’ve become more than home. So if you ever leave...  _

“Never do that again.” She stated gently. The smile she received, not at its full brilliance, simply said no. She settled her hand against his head and tilted it forward, watching for any signs of pain as Luffy drank. Once done, Luffy made himself to one side of the small bed. Robin smiled at the silent invitation. 

Robin rested her back against the wall and stretched her legs out. She grabbed her book with one hand and used the other to summon more to tuck in Luffy, adding another pillow behind his head for support. His head curling in between her hip and thigh.

“Would you like to hear a story, Luffy?” She asked, even though she knew the answer. Luffy nodded sleepily, his arms wrapping around her leg. She giggled at his cuddling habits, he would usually fall into one of the bunks in the men’s cabin. Holding whoever was in his grasp. Robin opened her book, ready to start until a thought formed in her head. 

“Sencho-san, would you be willing to teach me Armament Haki?” Robin asked.

She could feel the smile against her leg, “Yeah...it could be our secret.” Luffy mumbled quietly. 

She placed a sweet kiss on Luffy’s forehead, running fingers through soft black hair as he fell back to sleep. As hours passed, she eventually fell asleep, her arms wrapped around him.

_ No, thank  _ you  _ for loving me.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that’s right, I fucking went there. Middle fingers everywhere. 
> 
> check out my other One Piece fics


End file.
